Trust
by lilypad5th
Summary: What if the only place you thought was safe, wasn't? What if the people you cared about most, were in danger? What if they were in danger, because of you? Find out in Trust, and see what happens to nine demigods as they attempt to save the world! This is the story for "ME NEED OCS!" Read & Review! *To be updated July 2013*
1. Profiles

**IMPORTANT: It has come to my attention that some of you wanted me to post your characters' profiles. I advise you to read them BEFORE you read the story, because you might not get certain things as the story progresses. Well, here you go…**

**My OC: Shay LeBeau**

**Full Name: Shari Marilyn LeBeau**

**Age: 14**

**Godly Parent: Zeus**

**Mortal family: Georgia LeBeau (mother); Bo LeBeau (brother)**

**Hair: Shay's hair is short and curly; it was originally pale blonde, but she temporarily died it reddish-brown**

**Eyes: stormy green**

**Skin: fair and toned**

**Regular outfit: She likes to wear jeans a lot, graphic tees, and she wears her mother's gold locket all the time**

**Camp outfit: Camp T-shirt, khaki shorts, and American Flag flip-flops**

**Personality (in depth): Shay's an outgoing person; she does what she wants when she wants to, and she is SUPER stubborn. She acts like a know-it-all sometimes, and barely has control over her powers; but she is a natural leader and is all about justice.**

**History (keep it brief, guys): Shortly after having Shay, Shay's mother had a nervous breakdown and was unable to take care of her and her older Brother, Bo. Bo, who was 17 at the time and preparing for college, gave up his dream of becoming a doctor to take care of Shay and her mother, Georgia. Because money was tight, Bo couldn't support all three of them, so he secretly went to the social services and arranged for Shay to be placed in a home. So when some strangers came to their house to take her away, she was shocked that her brother would do such a thing. After she was placed in her new home; she ran away. She was gone for a week, but eventually they found her at her grandmother's summer house, which was empty at the time, seeing as it was fall. That's when Bo made his decision; he had to send her to Camp-Half Blood. Unbeknownst to Shay, her mother had told her brother about the camp (you know, before she lost her mind…) and that when the time came, Shay would need to go there. So they packed up their bags, and headed off to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Romance (yes or no, if yes, what are you looking for in a BF/GF?): yes, and I feel that she just needs a guys that she knows she can trust**

**Good or Evil: Good**

**How did they get to camp? : Her older brother, Bo, took her to camp when she was 10**

**Weapons: A bow with celestial bronze arrows that conduct electricity and electrocute their victims**

**Powers: She can control lightning; you know, pretty much everything Jason and Thalia can do**

**Fatal Flaw: Trust; she trusted that her brother would keep her family together, that they would stay "together forever" (like he said…) ; but now, instead of feeling protected at Camp, she feels abandoned.**

**Anything Else: nah, not really**

**Featherdash from Skyclan's OC: Luna R. Parker**

**Full Name: Luna R. Parker**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Iris, Goddess of Rainbows.**

**Mortal family: Adam C. Parker (37) & Carrol J. Parker (36) Siblings: Annabelle H. Parker (7)**

**Hair: Light brown. Slightly wavy and reaches the middle of her ribcage. Usually in a medium ponytail with side bangs.**

**Eyes: Bright green, cat-like, with a happy sparkle.**

**Skin: Light Californian tan.**

**Regular outfit: Olive cargo pants with a white T-shirt. Grey "We Run These Streets" Hoodie. Grey Nikes. In case of cold weather, Luna wears this hoodie and an olive green cloth scarf with fringe, nothing else (Well, you got to have a shirt and some pants too of course, but you know what I mean!)**

**Camp outfit: The same as before, only replace the white T-shirt with a Camp shirt.**

**Personality (in depth): Luna is a usually carefree person who loves to run around in a forest. She stands up to people who try to push her down. (Like the popular crowd) She talks back to almost anybody except teachers. Nobody talks back to the teachers where she lives. Luna also has a quite "colorful vocabulary" and she uses on anyone who ** her off. Except adults. She loves making the people around her laugh and says hi to everyone she meets. Her real voice sounds like Vitani from Lion King 2 when she was still a cub. If you get her angry (which is hard to do) she will unleash her full rage on you. She'll turn into a snarling, hissing whirlwind of rainbow. Luna is also fairly skilled in martial arts and is an expert in gymnastics, so to escape someone/something, Luna will resort to freerunning and parkour. (See Tempest Freerunning Academy on Youtube, IT'S AWESOME!)**

**History (keep it brief, guys): Her whole life, Luna was loved by her dad who raised her the best he could. He taught her to be herself and to stand up for herself. Grades were important, sure. Luna spent her childhood watching Disney movies and exploring the woods behind her house in California. She never knew her mom, but whenever a rainbow appeared in the sky, Luna would feel happy and reassured.**

**Romance (yes or no, if yes, what are you looking for in a BF/GF?): NOPE.**

**Good or Evil: Good!**

**How did they get to camp?: One day on her birthday, Luna was turning 13 and her dad was going out to celebrate when a group of hellhounds attacked. Her dad told Luna to go to a store nearby. It had a wierd name: R.O.F.L, but she followed orders. Guess who she found there? (Audience: Iris?) NO! IT WAS KRONOS! Dummy! Of course it was Iris, who else could of been there? (Audience: Well . . . Fleecy?) Okay, ya got me there. Iris made a big rainbow forcefield that does not harm mortals, and teleported Luna to CHB where she said everything will be explained. At CHB, Luna was instantly claimed and moved into her cabin. She got the orientation video, a standard CHB T-shirt, and the tour. She also got her watch/shield as a birthday gift from Iris. Luna stays at CHB only for summer.**

**Weapons: Celestial bronze dagger. Blade: 12 in. Full: 18 in. Blade is straight design. Dark oak handle with green leather wrapped around the hilt. An unbreakable emerald sphere is lodged onto the pommel. Black leather sheath. "Borrowed" from Medea. Luna never loses it. Its name is Happiness, because then she can say," I kill monsters . . . WITH HAPPINESS!" Round celestial bronze war shield with a 3 ft. diameter. Has butterflies on the engraving. Lined with soft leather. Returns if thrown. Tap a certain butterfly to return to disguise form. Disguise form is a small, baby pink analog leather watch with a steel rim. Press the button on the side for the shield to spiral out like a camara shutter. Tap surface of watch face for glow-in-the-dark. Tap again to turn it off. Given by Iris as a 13th birthday present.**

**Powers: Can create mini rainbows and free Iris-Messages. Can perfectly mimic sounds. ("Run-in" with Medea) and Super speed.**

**Fatal Flaw: Indecision, when having to make an important decision, Luna will measure every possibility of the choices, good and bad. Then it's almost impossible to choose.**

**Anything Else:**

**Likes: Will drop everything she is doing to chase a butterfly, moth, dragonfly, etc. Loves to climb trees and doze on their branches. Staring into space daydreaming. Gardening flowers, and tidying things up. Watching My Little Pony (Love & Tolerance, BROHOOF /)) Staying up late every night until at least 2:30 staring at the moon. We musn't forget the Disney movies.**

**Scars: One permanent jagged scar going down diagonally across her right eye. Result of griffon attack on family, (but it was totally worth it, got a wicked scar! XD) Tons on her knees and elbows (Freerunning accidents and falling out of trees.) Another cut on the lower bridge of her nose. Not really a scar, but she was cut by an enchanted blade, so the cut was cursed; never to be healed. She has a band-aid over it at all times.**

**xXAnnabethJacksonXx's OC: Seth Rapture**

**Full name: Seth Rapture  
Age: 14 1/2 (he tends to make that VERY clear when someone thinks of him as 'young')  
Godly parent: Hades  
Mortal family: Mother: Marry Rapture (dead) aunt and uncle  
Hair: Matted dirty blonde hair that looks brown in darker light  
Eyes: Dark blue that looks like the starry night sky when he's happy; an endless black abyss when he's mad  
Skin: Not tan or extremely Pale but if it had to be one more than the other it'd be pale  
Regular outfit: Black tee shirt with black leather jacket. He tends to slide the sleeves up to his elbows subconsciously, though. Black skinny jeans (but not gay skinny, obiously) and black boots that go up to the middle of his shin. One of his ears are pierced. He likes to where one glove on his right hand.  
Camp outfit: Orange camp tee shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny-ish jeans (again, not gay), and black converse.  
Personality: He's slightly cold to people he doesn't know or trust. You do NOT want to get on his bad side. He gets along great with his friends. He can be a bit of a jokster at times and enjoys pranking people with the Hermes cabin. His favorite game is capture the flag. He hates big social events. He's a bit of a loner and likes it that way. He's extremely competitive and doesn't let anyone or anything get in the way of achieving his goals. He's willing to sacrifice his life for someone he cares about, but it's very rare that he cares that much for one person. Most of the time he's pretty distant, but he does have a few friends, like conner and Travis Stoll, nico do Angelo, will solace and any other Ocs or characters you want to add.  
History: his dad abandoned him and his mother when he was eleven months old. He left just as his mother was beginning to enter the stages of cancer, and ever since then he'd had a burning passionate hate for his father, hades. He's never met his father besides those eleven months. His mother died about seven or eight months later. Just before she left, she gave him a necklace that has a black diamond lined with silver. Despite it being a piece of jewelry for a girl, he still wears it under his shirt as a reminder of his mother for sentimental reasons. He never takes it off, except for when he goes to sleep.  
Romance: Hes not on the look out for a gf, but he is waiting for the right girl. Even though lots of girls ask him out, he declines them all, because they're all the same  
Good/evil: Good  
How he got to camp: After his mother died, he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. They were horrible people. Treated him like a slave. The day he turned ten, they threw him on the streets to fend for himself.  
One night, laying hungry and cold on an old park bench, the goddess hestia found him and treated him to warmth and food. After being fed, she transported him to camp half blood where he was met with some kids of Apollo and a frizzy red-headed green-eyed girl. Ever since then hestia had always been and always will be his favorite goddess.  
Weapon(s): Seth's best at using throwing knives. He can hit the center of a target board twenty feet away, and still extremely accurate at thirty and forty ft. Hes pretty good at hand combat and close combat, meh in archery, not that well at throwing spears, but his second best is throwing javelins. So, if you narrowed down the list, his two weapons of choice would be throwing knives and javelins.  
Powers: He can shadow travel like nico can, but instead of summoning skeleton warriors, he can summon the black magic of hades from the depths of tartarus.  
Fatal flaw: (I know you've probably seen this one a lot but it's the only one I can think of) holding grudges. Against his father, his aunt and uncle,etc...  
Anything else: Nope **

**AvisQuest9513's OC: Emrys Argall**

**Real Name: Emrys Argall**

**Alias(s): Emmy and Em both used by his mother, aunt and uncle. Argall by most of the West Village student body.**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Emrys has always been shy; a trait that he carried into his teen years. Emrys tends to view people more as intriguing life forms. This is not to say that he would operate or perform an illegal experiment on them, or anything like that. He's just not that good around organisms, especially females. He has a propensity for getting tongue-tied in front of girls and, more often than not, winds up making a fool of himself. Those that are fans of Harry Potter would joke that he's the male, scientific version of Luna Lovegood. It's true to an extent, for one of the first things you notice about Emrys (aside from his unkempt clothing) is that he often seems to have a dazed look on his face as if he's walking through a dream. Another peculiarity is his doggedness – the boy just does not know when to give up. It's how he became the brain (and professional wallflower) of West Village High. Emrys also values tradition and has an odd sense of humor – he doesn't show it in front of his peers, though. Lastly, even though, he seems timid and skittish (which he is), during times of distress, he shows a surprising amount of valor which shocks even him.**

**Powers/Abilities: Related to Hades' kids, since Thanatos is the God of Death; darkness manipulation, and communicating with ghosts. Also, much like the Hades kids have their own special ability, Hellfire manipulation, the Thanatos kids have one as well – it's the ability to tell when someone is going to die, where they're going to die, and how they're going to die simply by touching them. From Anansi, he has gained superhuman strength, durability, reflexes, agility, balance, the ability to cling tenaciously to most surfaces, a subconscious precognitive sense of danger, generally enhanced physiology, healing factor, organic webbing, night vision, and arthropod communication.**

**Romantic Interest (Yes or No? Also list sexual orientation): I think that 14 is a tad too young for romance; closeted bisexual.**

**Family/Friends: Immortal parent: Thanatos. Mortal parent: Elisabeth Argall, granddaughter of Athena and descendent of Anansi; deceased. Uncle Marc is his mum's older brother and his Aunt Laurie was a diminutive Dutch woman with greying auburn hair and kind blue eyes. By contrast, his uncle is a tall, broad-shouldered man that does not have a single grey strand in his brown hair, even though, he is five years her senior. Uncle Marc is a jolly, good fellow and Aunt Laurie was a no-nonsense traditionalist. Molly, a twenty-something, pretty dinner waitress who can't stand how some of her regulars, West Village High football players and cheerleaders, treat the poor boy.**

**Appearance (Physical Features): He is lanky and awkward in his own body – fidgeting is an often involuntary occurrence. His messy honey-blond hair is braided past his semi-freckled, fair shoulders. The most remarkable thing about his appearance is his eyes: soft, expressive, misty grey as opposed to the calculating, stormy grey of his distant relatives. He used to wear glasses, but stopped after his spider powers manifested and corrected his vision.**

**Costume: N/A**

**Civvies: He typically wears a worn, dark brown waistcoat under an off-white, long-sleeved shirt with grey dress trousers and moccasins.**

**Extra:**

**Height: "5'6"**

**Weight: 130 lb.**

**Relationship with mortal parent: He had a very good relationship with his late mother. Like two peas in a pod, they did everything together and never fought.**

**Talents: He is a brilliant scientist and capable engineer, especially for his young age, with a flair for sketching/drawing.**

**Weaknesses: He can sometimes be frivolous around others due to him being not very good at socializing, he has a crippling phobia, he can be a tad emotional at times, he can be scatterbrained from time to time, and he is not the most romantic person in the world. (His idea of a date is to go to a local Science museum and quiz one another on existing knowledge.) He is also a most ungraceful dancer.**

**Hobbies: Reading, performing experiments, and sketching.**

**Weapon of Choice or Primary Weapon: None.**

**Speech pattern: He speaks softly with a semi-strong Welsh accent.**

**Feelings towards immortal parent: Scared to death (no pun intended, well... maybe a little) of him.  
9/0**

**Backstory: Argall was born and raised on a tiny village in Wales. Little Emrys Argall had always enjoyed the stories his mum would tell him, especially, the one about his grandfather, Hywel Argall, a brilliant chemist and inventor– his grandfather was one of his idols. Even though Elisabeth's father was a fine scientist, the family of two did not have a lot of money. This never bothered mother and son, however, for, they were content to simply live together peacefully no matter what the family income was.**

**Emrys was a cheery, bright little boy, but longed for friends so desperately that when a neighborhood gang of boys' asked him to meet up with them at a lone abandoned shack at midnight, he took it with only mild hesitation. The shack is infamous for the horrific tales that shroud it; tales of suspicious howling, cackling, groaning, and murderous plots. Despite his mind nagging at him and warning, he arrived promptly to the weathered, old shack, mind anxious and palms clammy as he looked at for the older boys. When a half-hour has passed by and still no sign of them, he decides to head back home. Before he could finish his first step, however, something grabbed at his ankles! Something black! Yes! Black, of course! A pure shade of obsidian. The inky strands dragged the screaming boy into the shack. Had the lad had been of a more dispassionate nature, he might have been able to see the glowing red eyes and hear the laughing of older children. Emrys mysteriously found himself safe in bed when he awoke. Although, he was now safe, the four year old developed a fear and distrust of death and darkness. A fear and distrust that crippled his mind and will cause him losses in his later life, but that's another story.**

**When he was eight, his mother got a new job opportunity in America, so, they left their homeland behind and bought two plane tickets to New York, New York to go live with his aunt and uncle in Brooklyn until they settled and bought a house of their own. Before his mother could finally buy a nicely-sized house in Queens, she died in a crash with a drunk driver. Uncle Marc and Aunt Laurie took custody of the sad, little eight year old. Argall, in school, didn't interact much with his peers because he was afraid of their rejection. Most of his classmates think of him as a know-it-all loser since he rarely interacts with any of them and when he does, it's in an inaudible whisper (having his nose constantly in a book doesn't help matters), but none dislike Argall more than star quarterback, Jack Vargas. For some reason, Vargas has decided that Emrys is his new favorite punching bag and has, henceforth, made his life at school miserable. Emrys tries not to let it get him down, but sometimes there is this large amount of resentment boiling inside him, that it scares him.**

**One day the unexpected happened: he could suddenly stick his hands and feet to nearly any surface, he broke his alarm clock, and his vision was fixed. No, a radioactive/ genetically-engineered spider did not bite him. Instead, his Anansi powers were awakened as a letter his mother penned informed him. The first thing Emrys does with his new powers is try to make some money to support his aunt and uncle by entering a cage match competition. The Spider was a hit sensation and the crowd loved him. Soon the teen let it go to his head and started disappearing into the evening more and more often. His grades started to slip as The Spider's fame and fortune increased. For the first time in his life, Emrys Argall was not a loser. This euphoric feeling did not last very long when tragedy struck and a bloodshot Emrys held his dying aunt as she spoke her last words: "Never forget I care about you… my son."**

**PanicatEpicness' OC: Danielle Ellen Jamison**

**Full Name: Danielle Ellen Jamison (Nicknamed Danni)**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Mortal family: Liza Jamison, age 37 (Mother), and half sister Charlotte Jamison, age 6.**

**Hair: Dark brown, wavy, shoulder length**

**Eyes: Dark brown**

**Skin: Light brown (African American)**

**Regular outfit: Dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt with the words "Peace, love, and music" written in silver, a silver charm bracelet with pianos and treble clefs on it, and black Vans.**

**Camp outfit: Cut off denim shorts, the camp T-shirt, same bracelet, and same shoes.**

**Personality (in depth): Danni tries to be nice to everyone, and to be as helpful as possible. She loves making people smile and feel better about themselves. She's usually fun, loud, and happy go lucky, and she's in a good mood more often than a bad one. Though, when she is in a bad mood, she'll stay quiet, cross her arms, and stare at the ground so she doesn't bug anyone with it. Overall, Danni's personality is just very bright.**

**History (keep it brief, guys): Danni didn't know she was a demigod until age thirteen, and her discovery came at the worst possible time. She was in the middle of an audition for a NYC performing arts school when Apollo claimed her and the judge revealed herself to be a Drachaena. Luckily, a demigod had been keeping watch of her, so they had a satyr ready to protect and take her back to camp safely.**

**Romance (yes or no, if yes, what are you looking for in a BF/GF?): Yes, please! If Danni gets a boyfriend, I'd like him to be a gentleman, and a little more on the sweet side. With Danni, nice guys don't finish last.**

**Good or Evil: Good.**

**How did they get to camp?: A satyr was present during her audition for the performing arts school, so he kept her safe and escorted her back to camp.**

**Weapons: Danni is best with an archer's bow, but she keeps a knife on hand just in case.**

**Powers: She's got the usual talents for an Apollo kid, so she's very musically talented, she's good with a bow and arrow, and isn't too bad at healing, though she's not the best.**

**Fatal Flaw: Curiosity. If something makes her wonder more than is normal, then she has to know about it.**

**Anything Else: No, not really.**

**I am Krista Daughter of Apollo's OC: Courtney Mare di Fior**

**Name: Courtney Mare di Fior ( sea flower) Evans  
Age: 16  
Godly Parent: Poseidon  
Mortal Parent: Margret "Meg" Evans  
Hair: wavy black hair that stops at her ribs cage. It has electric blue tips that glow in the dark  
Eyes: variations of green and blue that depend on her mood  
Skin tone: Tanned  
Regular clothes: shorts ( whatever color or fabric) and a top ( her favorite is a canvasy boating short she saves just for the fireworks.)  
Camp Clothes: Camp Half-Blood shirt that has no collar (she cut it off) and hangs off her shoulder, shorts, her swim suit, camp necklace, her golden bracelet, and navy blue rocket dogs.  
Personality: some say she's like Thalia in her mean stage and other say she's like a best friend. She, like Percy, would sacrifice the world and herself for a person she really cared for. If you hurt that person she would hurt you. She's kind of sensitive too.  
History: She was born on May 31, 1997 in San Diego, California. She was attacked by an empousa and was shipped off to boarding school in 3rd grade. Then after a series of "incidents" she was expelled from the boarding school in 5th grade where she the was tutored by mr. Dracnea and was attacked by him who was a can you believe it Dracnea. After that she was brought to Camp Half- Blood by Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll at the age of 11.  
Romance: yes, she wants someone who will be there for her, is nice, has a great smile, a wicked sense of humor, good looks, and is great with kids.  
Good or Evil: Good  
How the got to camp half blood: Katie and Travis were walking thought the neighborhood when they heard a boom. They followed the noise to find Courtney fighting the dracnea. As soon as they defeated the dracnea they brought her to camp half blood.  
Weapon: celestial bronze double edge sword that transforms into a golden bracelet  
Powers: controlls water and can talk to horses and fish( which she loves especially regular horses who tell her about the pains of being a horse)  
Fatal Flaw: extreme loyalty  
Anything else: her mother knew she was demigod the whole time but never mentioned it which infuriates her. She is a great surfer and loves going to the zoo and aquariums of the world. Her latest zoo goal is the Bronx zoo and her aquarium is the aquarium of Georgia. She love chocolate and eats any type of food except seafood ( except crawfish from Louisiana).**

**Xadamjackson13's OC: Aaron Michael Evans**

**Full Name: Aaron Michael Evans**

**Age: 17**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Mortal family: Natalie Evans (mother, 40) Jessica Evans (sister 15)**

**Hair: thick wavy black hair with natural blond highlights**

**Eyes: a dark green color**

**Skin: a fairly tan color, not to dark but not too pale**

**Regular outfit: He wears tight dark grey jeans, black combat boots, a green shirt with a dark gold colored jacket on top. He also wears a sun necklace that he never takes of and a charm bracket (a girth from Apollo that he doesn't know about yet) with a lyre and a bow and arrow charm.**

**Camp outfit: a green colored t-shirt, with black pants and boots**

**Personality (in depth): He's lively, kinda silly and likes to fight. He's fiercely loyal, and wouldn't even try to think twice about protecting someone. He's usually pretty nice and loves to laugh but isn't afraid to speak his mind. He tends to be very blunt when irritated and doesn't mind being brutally honest. He does have a soft spot for kids and can't resist helping a child in need. He does try to find he humor in any situation. He doesn't really hold anything against apollo, even if deep down he wish his father cared about him**

**History (keep it brief, guys): Adam, his mom, and sister all live in new York. Obviously Adam is like your typical "good kid in a bad neighborhood". His family doesn't have a lot of money so tries to help support his family with a part time job as a waiter. So between that and school, he doesn't really have time for himself. Until he gets attacked by monsters in an alley one day...**

**Romance (yes or no, if yes, what are you looking for in a BF/GF?): yes. You can pair him up with anyone, boy or girl, it's fine with me, as long as its with someone who can make him laugh and he can be a shameless romantic with**

**Good or Evil: Good**

**How did they get to camp?: his mom, after figuring out Adam knew that he was different, told him about the camp, and took him there, knowing he needed to learn about himself**

**Weapons: the bow and arrow charm turns into a gold bow that he can fire off concentrated arrows of light from (hope that doesn't sound completely unrealistic)**

**Powers: he controls light, like firing off blast of light, or his arrows, or dimming or brightening his surroundings for quick escapes. He's also very good at healing people with just the light from his hands**

**Fatal Flaw: He can be extremely trusting, almost stupidly so at times, because he believes everyone has some good in them, and It usually leads him to trust the wrong people, of course in a fight he's more apprehensive and more likely to see through someone's lies**

**DeltaFive-O's Oc: Michael Cheung**

**Full Name:Michael Cheung**

**Age:17**

**Godly Parent: Hephaestus**

**Mortal family:Chester Cheung (step-father),Araceli Cheung, Samantha Cheung(step-sister)**

**Hair:dark brown**

**Eyes:brown**

**Skin:tan and muscular fit**

**Regular outfit:likes wearing graphic-tees and jeans**

**Camp outfit:camp shirt, jeans and Nike's**

**Personality (in depth):Michael's is a nice person to hang around with; easy to be friends with but can be your worst enemy when angered.**

**History (keep it brief, guys):After an attack on his family, Michael decided to leave at the age of 13 in order to protect them but knew that his family will always be with him. he received guidance from Hephaestus on his way to Camp-Half Blood until a satyr found him and has been there every since but keeps in contact with his family.**

**Romance (yes or no, if yes, what are you looking for in a BF/GF?):yes, a girl that he will know that will watch his back and cares for him.**

**Good or Evil:good**

**How did they get to camp?:guidance from Hephaestus then a satyr lead the rest of the way.**

**Weapons:shield that turns into a watch with a bull's head on the face and battle axe.**

**Powers:is a fire user and good blacksmith**

**Fatal Flaw:temptation of power, he can tempted with power but he tries to keep it in check(you can change this for my Poseidon character also).**

**TheHoff's OC: Ben Hammer**

**Full Name: Ben Hammer**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Ares**

**Mortal family: his mom Lydia hammer**

**Hair: short blond hair**

**Eyes: teal colored eyes**

**Skin: light tan, smooth**

**Regular outfit: blue,white,black, or gold v-neck with jeans and black combat boots**

**Camp outfit: camp t-shirt, cargo shorts and blue rebook zigs**

**Personality (in depth): Ben is a carefree, sarcastic humored, funny, smart, battle torn, emotionally scared guy. When hes near friends he loves to chat and play pranks, the same with strangers but he talks less. Around enemies he is cold and ruthless and will do what it takes to win, he loves his mom a lot and he loves his dad as well even though Ares left when he was born. Around teachers and the gods he is pretty respectful unless they make him angry.**

**History (keep it brief, guys): he was attacked by a lamia in school so he killed it with a lamp and ran home, he told his mom what happened so she sat down and told him the story of his father and how he is a god, luckily this happen when he just moved to America because of his moms work which he always thought his mom told him that was a lie and they only moved here because Ares said he would have to go to camp so it was his mothers plan to move them to New York. She drove him to camp and he just has been there ever since**

**Romance (yes or no, if yes, what are you looking for in a BF/GF?): yes! Looks for a girl who is smart, funny, nice to others, loves to party and just wants to have fun with freinds**

**Good or Evil: good**

**How did they get to camp?: his mom drove him there**

**Weapons: celestial bronze round shield paired with celestial bronze spear. If his spear breaks he uses a celestial bronze scimitar**

**Powers: if he gets really mad he basically turns into a walking tank and won't stop until he kills his target**

**Fatal Flaw: hubris**

**Anything Else: he is Australian, 6'3 in height and is well built/muscular**

**Anything Else:nope**

**And that's everybody! Hope your happy, because I won't be posting anything for another few days. I have TONS of homework, you know. But I'll to post the first chapter as soon as I can! :)**


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Remember that "ME NEED OCS" thing? Well this is the story! (YAY!) **

**It took me FOREVER to do this; you know, with having homework and all. My school is constantly getting new staff and more homework, so now everything is getting a lot harder.**

**AND THANKS TO: AvisQuest9513 for Beta-ing this! **

**Well, here's the story guys – hope you like it! **

Shay's POV

Shay's POV

Let me just start off by saying: I blame Seth for everything.

I don't even know why you'd think that it was me that accidentally blew up the train car because I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. After everything that happened today, I can't even remember how the day started, but I'll try my best.

xxxXxxx

Today was a really rainy day. It seemed quieter than the other days we've had at Camp Half-Blood. No prophesies or kids getting claimed. But it was just so…quiet and for demigods, quiet was not a good sign.  
Something big was going to happen.

I could feel it.

At the time, though, I dismissed the feeling and kept on with what I was doing. My friend, Luna, told me that she had an early birthday present for me.

Two years ago today, May 21, which just so happens to be one week before my fourteenth birthday, I had arrived at the summit of Half-Blood hill in tattered, burnt clothing at the summit of Half-Blood hill. Of course, I don't remember all of the details from that day, since I passed out and all, but thinking back on it, it was a pretty good day.

You know, besides all the empousai and Cyclopes trying to kill me. Since Luna was going to leave for the summer in a few days, now would be the perfect time for her to give me my gift. So, as I always did, I started heading for the Iris Cabin to meet up with Luna. I took one last glance at the horizon as dark, stormy clouds gathered in front of the sun.

I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

**Short, I know! Forgive me! It took me forever to type this, with testing and homework and all. And I know, everybody's not in the story. **_**Yet. **_**I'm getting there. And I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, guys. **

**Hope your satisfied. I:(**


	3. IMs and Masters

I was just about to knock on the door of the Iris Cabin when it swung open. Kim, the preppy, flouncy counselor of the Iris Cabin, smiled happily at me.

"Hey Shay, Luna will be with you in a few minutes. She's kind of…busy, right now."

Okay, I was getting pretty suspicious by then. Luna was…busy? That was like Cookie Monster not eating cookies. Luna was the most laid-back and easy-going person I knew. I cautiously peered over her shoulder.

"What's she doing that's so important that I can't go in to say "hi"?"

Kim shifted her body and blocked the doorway. "Now's not a good time. Maybe you should come back la- "

I didn't wait for her to finish the sentence as I ducked under her arm and made a mad dash for the IM room.

Honestly, I think the Iris Cabin is the prettiest one in camp – there was a fountain in the center of a large, grand room; a sparkling, multicolored chandelier hung from above. The walls seemed to changed colors – red, orange, yellow, green – and there were rainbows forming from the crystal dome that was the ceiling. There was a fresh smell in the air – linen, morning dew, maybe – and the entire cabin was beautiful. I opened the door to the IM room and ran past a bunch of Iris kids directing various messages. This was Camp Half-Blood's Iris-message control room. Luna had explained to me once that all the Iris-messages that were sent to Camp Half-Blood were received in the IM room – and then redirected to the camper it was meant for. Of course, all the Iris messages weren't sent in that way, but the Iris Cabin was always busy redirecting messages for demigods.

I finally reached Luna at her station – which she rarely ever was – and panted; I'm not the best runner.

"Luna," I paused to catch my breath, "What are you doing here?" I asked, clearly befuddled.

She sighed, "Kim found out that I had been skipping IM room for the past two weeks, and said I had to make up for it."

She was leaning back in her chair; one hand in her wavy, light brown hair, another on the mouse of her laptop.

"Haven't gotten any Iris messages yet, and I'm bored out of my freaking mind."

She clicked on her mouse rapidly. I leaned over her shoulder and peered at her computer screen. What was she doing on…_Poptropica_?

"Luna!" I slapped the back of her head, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be working!"

She sat up straight and rubbed the back of her head.

"Nope, I'm supposed to be giving you your early birthday present, but I guess that can wait…"

She started to turn her chair around.

"Oh, fine. You win. Just hand over the stupid present," She crouched down and stuck her arm under her desk. When she pulled it out, she was holding a small, rectangular box covered in multicolored wrapping paper. I squealed as I grabbed it from her and tore the paper off.

Inside the box was a charm bracelet; it had charms on it – one charm was shaped like Mickey Mouse, another said, "BFFS", a third one was a rainbow, and the last one shaped like a lightning bolt. I loved it.

"Oh my gods; this is so cute! I love it!" I smiled happily as I hugged Luna.

She smirked back at me, "You know I couldn't resist getting the Mickey Mouse charm."

I laughed; of course she couldn't - she was such a huge Disney fanatic.

"Best early birthday present I ever got," I cheered.

"I know, right?" said Luna as she happily skipped towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. She still had a job to do.

"Anywhere but here…" I heard her mumble as the door closed behind her. I sighed; there was no stopping that girl.

I turned to Luna's laptop, which was still on, and was about to turn it off when a shimmering image of a boy began to materialize in front of me. I jumped back, startled.

"Hello?" The boy said in a worried tone. I looked around the IM room. All the other Iris kids were occupied with their own calls. Oh, Gods, where was Luna where I needed her? Oh, yeah; "_Anywhere _but _here_." I turned to face the boy, who looked like he could use some nectar and ambrosia at the moment. He had wavy black hair with blonde highlights and dark brown eyes. He had a few cuts and scraped on his face and arms, and he was holding a gold bow. From what it looked like, he was up in a tree; I could hear fighting in the background.

"Uh…hi, this is, um, Shay. How can I help you?" I was getting worried. Can somebody help me over here?

"My name is Aaron Michael Evens, and I really need your help right now."

I prayed to every single God I could think of. Where the Hades was Luna?

"My friend and I were ambushed by a bunch of Lamiae, and I think my friend needs medical attention. Can you forward this to Chiron and send in some help?"

I stared blankly at him.

"Um, sure, I'll make sure he gets the message," I said, unsure of what to do. I looked down at the controls and was about to press the "Forward" button.

The Iris message had already started to fade when I heard a Lamia cackle in the background, "And after we're done with you, we'll move on to your precious little Camp Half-Blood! Our master will be greatly pleased!"

Master? Camp Half-Blood? What was going on?

I didn't know at the time, but I was about to find out…


	4. DIE, BOWSER, DIE!

**Hullo, love! :) Here's Chappie 4 of Trust, My OC story! :D**

**Sorry about the delay, but as I mentioned before, I have LOADS of homework I need to take care of…**

**AND THANKS TO AvisQuest9513 FOR BETA-ING THIS! :D LOVE YOU, BRO!**

**Disclaimer: I would normally put something funnier, but, nah…Rick Riordan owns Camp Half-Blood and everything else that appeared in the PJO/HOO series.**

**ENJOY, MY MINIONS! **

**Luna's POV**

**ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ**

When I heard the news, I knew I had messed up.

Big time.

Chiron had called a meeting to the Big House shortly after I had left the IM room. Kim had (reluctantly) left me in charge during her absence, since I'm the second oldest and stuff, and, of course, I took the opportunity to brush up on my Super Mario Bros. 2 skills.

What? Those gold coins weren't going to earn themselves.

A little while earlier, I had sent the rest of the Iris Cabin to the mess hall for lunch without me. Game first – food later.

I was just about to pass on into the next level when Shay walked in.

Her expression was grim. (She looked like someone just said, "Hey, your cat just died – did I mention she also ate your pet goldfish?")

She sat down next to me on my bunk.

"Oh, Gods…" she murmured, running her hand through her curly red-brown curls.

"What'd I miss?" I inquired as she got up and started pacing, muttering to herself. She turned to me.

"After you left the IM room, you got a call, and I, thank you very much, had to answer it. And you know what? I got a call from some random guy saying that he was in trouble and that he needed help. And to top it all off, right before the message faded, I heard a monster say that their master was going to attack the camp!"

Shay was fuming, but I was too wrapped up in my game to notice.

So, I just answered, "Was he cute?"

She looked at me like I was a three-eyed, time-traveling, alien, rainbow-powered pegasus made of unawesomeness.

"That's not the point!" cried Shay.

She threw up her arms in exasperation and plopped back down onto the bed. I winced. She was right. I had messed up earlier. I should've just done my job and stayed in the IM room - But where's the fun in that?

I looked up from the game, and Mario died.

Damn.

I turned off my PSP and turned to face her. Her face was buried in a pillow. I awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," I tried, but I didn't sound so sure. Was everything really going to be fine? 'Cause I'd like to know myself.

Shay muffled something into my pillow, but all I heard was "Mmmphh…ph?"

What was that supposed to mean?

"Could you repeat that again without making out with my pillow?"

She lifted her head and glared at me.

"I said, 'Yeah…right?'"

I frowned.

"Oh, come on, everything's going to be fine. I mean, Camp Half-Blood's been threatened before, but it's still here, right? That should count for something."

Shay sat up and took a deep breath. I glanced at my pillow. Great. Now my pillow has mascara on it. As I grabbed my pillow and headed for the bathroom sink to wash it off, Shay continued on about the meeting.

"Chiron said he's going to send a team of demigods to help the guy as soon as possible. He looked like he could really use some help. But I don't think that's the problem. Luna, something big is going to happen. I can feel it. Chiron said so himself. What if the monsters are planning another war? This could be bigger than the Giant War and the Titan War combined!"

She spread out her arms for dramatic affect.

I let that sink in for a few seconds, and then turned off the faucet. Another war? Camp Half-Blood had already been through enough – we barely even got through the last one. I wasn't really in the mood to fight an army of monsters. I sighed.

"Maybe," I answered, "maybe not. Right now, we don't have anything to worry about, though. And I'd like to keep it that way."

Shay huffed as she got up to leave.

"I'm off to the mess hall," called Shay. "You want to come?"

"Nah, I'm good. Bowser's not going to kill himself, you know," I smiled, and after a moment of hesitation, Shay left.

I lied back down on my bed. There was _way_ too much stuff to think about, but I dismissed them all as I plucked my PSP off my bed.

Bowser, you're going _down_.

**Well, that's it for now. I have homework to do, you know, so be grateful. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**And don't forget to review! :)**


	5. The Spider Saves the Day!

Emrys' POV

Since the beginning of time, man has consistently tried to decipher the unknown. Such practice has led to excessive experiments, probing, sacrifices, and dire consequences. But that didn't stop man, did it?

Nope.

I, Emrys Argall, have decided to stop trying, because when you live in a world full of mythological monsters and deities (one of whom is your own _father_), it can really dampen your scientific mood.

So when I was attacked by Mormo, a mythological vampire that devours children, I decided that I was going to ditch e=mc² and _run for my life_.

"Come on, Mormo, you're a creature of the night, I'm sort of a creature of the night - can't we just hug it out?" I said as I darted away from her. Aaron was up in the trees somewhere, shooting arrows at the said monster. An arrow embedded itself into her shoulder, but the assault looked like it annoyed her more than it hurt her. She dislodged the arrow from her shoulder, and hurtled it blindly into the trees. I kept running, and reluctantly, I glanced back.

Mormo had rubbery, leathery skin; its dark color seemed to shift on her body. She was seven feet tall, and her hair resembled snakes of smoke. Streams of her dark essence trailed behind her as she moved. She had no nose or pupils – just blank, milky white eyes that I could feel were focused on me. Where Mormo's legs should've been were wisps of black fog, billowing under her as she advanced. Foot-long talons extended from her withered hands, and her fangs – Gods, her fangs – were at least six inches long, stained blood red from her the deaths of her former victims. She shrieked, and I gulped and ran faster. I glanced back.

Mormo was gaining.

I stopped, and hid behind a tall conifer tree, no longer hearing the cries of Mormo in the background. I didn't know where Aaron was – probably perched in a tree far above. All was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

I slowed my breathing, and quietly took in my surroundings. The sun was steadily going down; the Appalachian Mountains in the distance casted an eerie shadow on the land. The little remaining sunlight streamed through the trees above, illuminating the forest in a fall- colored hue, the smell of crisp autumn leaves in the air.

But there was no sign of Mormo.

All I could hear was the wind, and the scurrying of animals across the forest floor.

Suddenly, I tensed, and ducked as talons sliced through the spot I had just been located. The tree fell over, neatly sliced at the base. I backed up, leaves crunching under my feet as Mormo drifted over the fallen tree trunk and over in my direction.

"I shall feast on your blood, demigod," she snarled. Her voice sounded serpentine, like the hissing sound of water on a stove.

She lunged, and for a moment, I didn't know what to do, but just as she was in midair, an arrow sprouted from her chest, and she fell to the ground.

A girl jumped down from a branch in a tree, and a boy stepped out of the shadows, which clung to him as if he were their life source.

The girl stood out to me right away.

Her wavy, dark brown hair blew in the wind, a few strands in her eyes - which were pools of dark chocolate. She held a bow and arrow at her side, and wore shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, with a bracelet on her wrist.

She was…stunning.

I probably looked like a hobo.

I blushed, and looked down at my tattered, beat up clothing, shamefully trying to smooth out the crinkles in my long-sleeved white button-down shirt. I looked up and smiled sheepishly.

She blew the strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Heard you guys needed some help?" she said. The boy stepped out of the shadows.

Now being the son of the god of death, Thanatos, my first thought was - _is he my brother or something?_

'Cause he was dressed like he was going to a funeral. He wore an orange camp T-shirt (which was the only colorful thing about him), a black leather jacket, black skinny-ish jeans, and black converse. His matted, dirty blonde hair hid his unnervingly dark blue eyes, which swirled full of emotions. A thought occurred to me.

Was that her boyfriend?

I shook it off, focusing my mind on things other than the girl and the horrifying fact that she and the boy might've been dating.

"I'm Danielle, and this is my friend," she introduced herself brightly, holding out her hand for a handshake. I reluctantly shook it, still blushing.

The boy, who hadn't moved from his spot, replied with a simple "Seth," as Aaron jumped out of a tree above.

"You, guys, are the reinforcements?" said Aaron questionably, poking the lifeless body of Mormo with his foot.

Seth grunted in disapproval.

"Yeah," he said, taking a seat on the newly cut tree stump.

Danielle glanced at me and frowned.

What?

Was there something stuck in my teeth?

"You're hurt," she said, looking at my arm.

I hadn't really paid much attention to it before, but I had seen the cut – a deep gash in my right arm, which had bled a lot during the fight, and I had torn a piece of my coat to serve as a bandage.  
She had me sit down as she inspected the wound.

"You were hurt pretty badly," she mused as she poured some nectar over the wound and chanted a healing incantation in a hushed tone.

The words sounded like a song I once heard long ago…

Danielle was a good singer.

I winced, because it burned a little bit, and she had me drink the rest of the nectar. It vaguely tasted like my aunt's infamous Shepherd pie, which made me miss her presence even more, but I dismissed the feeling. My arm started to feel a little bit better.

"Thanks," I said, blushing like crazy, hoisting myself up from the forest floor.

"You're welcome," she replied.

I glanced at the wound when she wasn't looking, and it began to mend itself.

Yeah, it's an Anansi thing. I'll explain later.

"I'm Emrys," I blurted out.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Nice name - never heard that one before. What is it? French?"

"Well, actually, it's a mixture of Welsh an– "

I tensed.

My Spidey senses were tingling.

"Guys, I think we need to go."

Danielle exchanged a look with Seth, then frowned back at me, concerned.

"Why? What's wrong?"

It suddenly occurred to me – Mormo was there. I mean, we all knew that she was _there_, but…

Didn't monsters turn to dust after they died?

As if to answer my question, Mormo pushed herself off of the ground.

"Insolent children," she hissed, "It will take more than an arrow to smite me."

_But it did take an arrow to knock you out_, I thought, but I was pretty sure that right then was not the time to say that.

Aaron and Danielle had their bows ready; Seth had backed up into the shadows, bending them against his will.

I stood there, weaponless, but ready to give my all.

That, and to impress Danielle.

But mostly to give my all.

Mormo lunged, and, in a split second, I aimed at a nearby tree, threw back my wrist, and with a _fwip_, I was up in the air swinging from tree to tree on a thick thread of spider silk. I swung to the right and settled on the highest branch of a fir.

Yeah, I guess you could call me Spider-Man, though, I, myself, prefer "The Spider", since, you know, it gives me less of a chance of violating a copyright.

Mormo bellowed in rage from below. I sighed, and heard a rustling from a tree to my right. Aaron climbed up, and began shooting arrows at the enemy. Danielle remained on the forest floor shooting arrows next to Seth, who was using shadows to attack Mormo. It looked like we were going to win – a dozen of Aaron and Danielle's arrows had found their way into her chest, and she staggered in pain. A shadow clawed at Mormo's body, ripping her very essence apart, but she still stood. I had sprouted a web out of my wrist, circling Mormo around and around, encasing her in a silk cocoon.

But it wasn't enough.

I was tired, about to give up, when Seth let out a loud cry, thrust a Stygian Ice sword into the earth, and a large fissure opened up, finding its way to Mormo, who screamed, "NOOOOO!" before being swallowed into the Underworld. Immediately after the fissure sealed, Seth passed out.

Danielle cursed.

"He was our ride home!" she said in despair, kicking at a random boulder.

"Ow," she moaned, clutching her foot in pain.

I glanced at Aaron, who had taken to poking Seth's unconscious body with his foot. During the battle, I had made a few guesses as to whose son Seth was, and by then, I was certain his godly parent was Hades – if so, then maybe I could help out.

"Um, Danielle?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a son of Thanatos – I can shadow-travel us back to Camp Half-Blood, if you want."

I absolutely hated using the powers of my father; the whole concept of death scared me, but for Danielle, I was willing to do anything to help at the moment. I wasn't sure why, though.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"You don't look like a son of Thanatos."

"I get that a lot," I replied, motioning for her to grab my arm. Aaron grabbed my other, Seth slung over his shoulder.

"Here we go..." I muttered as I concentrated on Camp Half-Blood.

You see, this is why I hate shadow-traveling. It's like transporting through a really dark blender. Plus, it wipes out a lot of energy, so, by the time we'd got to camp, I'd probably pass out for a week. I could hear the ghosts and spirits wailing as we sped through the darkness. It scared me to death – no pun intended, well, maybe a little - but it did help that Danielle was clinging to my arm.

We emerged on the top of Half-Blood hill.

Being the clumsy idiot I am, I lost my footing and crashed to the ground. Danielle, Aaron and Seth fell down with me. Dazed, I looked up into the blazing sunlight, and a tall figure stood over me, offering me a hand.

"I see you've made it here safely," he (at least it sounded like a he) murmured.

"Urgh…" I grumbled as I slipped into unconsciousness.

And everything went black.


	6. Run, Ben, Run!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thank you. :)**

Courtney's POV

**Γεια σας παιδιά! Συγνώμη που πήρε τόσο καιρό για την ενημέρωση! Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με! : '(  
(Go to Google translate and search this up in Greek!)**

You know that feeling you get when you know you're being watched? Well, besides by the gods, but, you can relate, right?

That's what I felt like at the moment.

Today had been a really weird day, considering a group of demigods tumbled down Half-Blood Hill this morning. Chiron had told us to continue on with our activities, and my best friend Michael Cheung and I headed off to our next class, paying the display no mind.

I'm a demigod, I've seen weirder.

So there we were at archery class, shooting blindly at the trees, trying to get a bulls eye. We both sucked at archery, Michael being a son of Hephaestus and me being the daughter of Poseidon. I'm better with water, and he's better with machinery, but Chiron insisted that we practice to improve our shooting skills. I hit the third bird in a row, and the fowl spiraled down into the treetops, and disappeared from view.

"Oh, come on!" I sighed as I spiked my bow on the ground, and Michael, who was to my right, laughed at my misfortune.

"At least you won't be hungry for the next few days," he joked, and I shot him my best I'd-kill-you-but-they-are-witnesses look.

He gulped, and continued shooting stray arrows. I turned back towards the field. I aimed my bow, my eyes fixed on an itty-bitty point far out in the distance. I took in a deep breath, and prayed to the twin archers, Artemis and Apollo, and had just let go of the arrow when a boy tumbled out of the trees and into the arrow's path. I dropped my bow and ran.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed, frantically flailing my arms to get his attention. The boy, who had been running across the archery field, stopped, and finally seemed to acknowledge the arrow that was hurtling toward his head. He yelped, ducked, and the arrow lodged itself into a tree a few yards behind from where he was standing moments before.

"Thanks!" he called out, and kept running, as I shook my head in exasperation.

That was when we heard it.

A large rumble, then another, shook the ground as trees began to go down in the forest. A third rumble followed suit, and the boy out on the field had gone pale.

"What is that?!" cried Reagan, a daughter of Ares, over the noise. Just then, one of the most horrible creatures I've ever seen emerged from the forest.

The creature resembled a lizard, with glossy, green scales that looked a shard as steel, and fangs dripping with venom. The only difference was, instead of a tail, there was another head, and the creature hissed as it regarded us. I couldn't tell which side was the rear, but judging from the look it was giving our group, I didn't want to know. It took all my willpower not to pee my pants.

"Amphisbaena!" cried one of the older campers as he aimed his bow and shot an arrow. The others proceeded to do the same, and I shot a few arrows in the creature's direction, but they just landed at Amphisbaena's feet. Where the Hades was Apollo when I needed him?

The boy was still running.

The first Amphisbaena head was fixed on the boy, but the other was facing us, spitting poisonous venom in our direction. Two campers were hit, and a new volley of arrows flew across the field, and the monster staggered on impact. Both heads were focused on us, and the Amphisbaena limped its way toward us. The boy had begun to slowly limp his way into the woods. Well, at least he was okay, right?

The Amphisbaena had reached us, and while a few of the younger demigods had begun to flee, the other kids and I stood firm, ready to give it our all. The monster narrowed its eyes, and was about to spit a shower of venom over us when, all of a sudden, the Amphisbaena, whose faces both had a look of shock and surprise written all over them, crumbled to dust. And standing in the monster's place, holding a celestial bronze shield and spear, was the very same boy who had fled into the forest. His bright, teal eyes scanned the crowd, and rested on me. I resisted the urge to blush, and I could almost swear on the River Styx that Michael was glaring holes into the boy.

"Um," he started in an Australian accent, running a hand through his blonde hair.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, there. My name's Ben Hammer."

**Kind of short, I know, but at least I updated, right?**

**Read and Review, people! I LOVE it when you do that! X)**


	7. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**I had an epiphany the in the shower the other day … and the ideas for the next few chapters of this story presented themselves. Thanks AGAIN to AvisQuest9513 for Beta-ing this! **

**Sorry for the late update, blah, blah, blah. I know, I know, but my inspiration kept bobbing up and down the surface of my thoughts, and I couldn't decide how to end the chapter.**

**I guess this and the following chapter will be the climax of the story, considering that everyone will have met by the time the next chapter's over. I couldn't decide whose POV it would be in, so it's in third person omniscient POV, because a lot of things will be happening at once.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It's what keeps me going (and the fact that this is an OC story, and that everyone wants their character to be shown)!**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns the books, I own the story. 'Cause that's how it works…-_-**

**Man, this was a long A/N…0.0 Roughly 200 words long.**

**Well, the show must go on…**

**Third Person POV**

Today, the campers were going to play Capture the Flag.

The Ares Cabin had polished their weapons. The traps had been set. The monsters hadn't been fed the previous night.

It was game on.

"Let's settled down now," Chiron announced, stomping his hoof on the veranda of the big house to quiet the crowd of demigods. The many campers of Camp Half-Blood shifted uneasily, waiting for further instruction.

"Today, we are going to play Capture the Flag," the centaur said, causing many of the campers to chatter excitedly.

"Ahem," he coughed, once again pawing the patio. Once the mass had quieted, Chiron continued on.

"You may form alliances with other cabins to create your teams. The game will begin at one, and all campers are expected to meet here at the Big House at 12:30. Are we clear?"

Murmurs of "yes'" and "no" rose from the multitude, and a "What did he say?" escaped the throng. The campers headed out. Danielle turned to leave. Seth and Aaron followed her, and Emrys caught up to them. He had fully recovered from his little shadow traveling incident the other day, having transporting his friends and himself all the way to New York from West Virginia. He had been properly taken care of – by Danielle, to his delight – and was feeling quite anxious lately.

"So, um, what are we doing again?" the blonde-haired boy asked.

"We have to make alliances," explained Seth.

"Everybody usually teams up with the smartest and strongest cabins," Aaron added.

Danielle was walking up ahead of them. A horde of demigods rushed past them to the Athena Cabin.

"And we have to get there first!" cried Danielle, grabbing hold of the boys' hands and dragging them towards the cabin.

When they got there, Danielle saw that a large amount of campers were trying to get through the door, pushing and shoving, trying to get the attention of Alexia Jackson. Yes, I know what you're thinking: Is she really? Yes, Alexia Jackson was the oldest child of the legendary Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, a legacy of Athena and Poseidon. She was also the head of the Athena Cabin.

"Okay, okay," said Alexia, trying to calm down the mob.

"I'll join your team," she stated, revealing a jar of jellybeans that was hidden behind her back, "If you can guess the number of jellybeans in this jar."

The half-bloods groaned.

_"Seriously?!"_ a camper said, and the group began to disperse, leaving Emrys, Danielle, Aaron, and Seth in the back. Emrys took a few steps towards Alexia.

"Can I see that jar?" he asked.

Alexia shrugged, and then handed it over. Emrys proceeded to stare at the jar for a few minutes, and then gave it back to Alexia.

"Well?" she smirked, crossing her arms.

Emrys smirked back – a gesture Danielle thought unusual for the timid boy.

"There are approximately 1,125 jellybeans in that jar."

Alexia frowned, pensive, and then answered, "Actually, the answer was 1,113, but since everyone else either guessed 100 or 1,000, you win."

She smiled.

"See you guys at Capture the Flag," she called as they walked towards the Ares Cabin.

"It was nice of her to give us the jar," Emrys said, in-between a mouthful of jellybeans.

Seth and Aaron nodded in agreement, grabbing handfuls of jellybeans, themselves. Danielle stared at the backs of the retreating boys.

"How did you?" Danielle started.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask"

"Hey, Luna! Wait up!" called Shay, running up the hill. Luna turned around as Shay ran up to meet her.

"Whose team is your Cabin on?" asked Shay as they walked towards the Ares Cabin.

"Well, right now, we're teamed up with Nike, Hermes, and Hecate Cabins, but we haven't chosen anyone else." answered Luna.

Shay frowned, and then asked, "Who has the Athena Cabin?"

Luna thought for a moment, then replied, "All I know is that they're teamed up with the Apollo, Hades and Thanatos Cabins."

They were about to reach the Ares Cabin when a group of half-bloods cut in front of their path. Luna grumbled in irritation as she glared at the heads of the younger demigods. They were Jamison, Rapture, Evans, and, oddly enough, Argall. Since when did Argall stick his head out of his books long enough to socialize?

A tall, burly boy suddenly opened the door. Shay and Luna recognized him as Trent, the counselor of the Ares Cabin.

"What do you want?" he said.

Jamison opened her mouth, but the son of Ares cut her off.

"Wait, let me guess: you want us to join your team for Capture the Flag?" he mocked.

Shay rolled her eyes, before getting behind the other demigods.

"No, we're here to get you on the road to competing in Miss America. They say that buff is the new thin," Emrys grinned.

Seth nudged the other boy and gave him an unamused glare.

Trent scowled, "You think you're funny, or something, Blondie?"

Emrys opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Seth.

"Are you going to join our team or not?" said Seth impatiently, scooping a jellybean out of the now almost empty jar.

"Who's on your side?" Trent questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Danielle started checking the cabins off of her fingers, "The Apollo, Thanatos, Hades, Aphrodite, and Athena Cabins."

The Ares counselor furrowed his brow in consideration.

"Nah. We're cool. We don't need a bunch of brains to win this game," he sneered.

"Then will you join our team?" Luna asked.

Trent thought for a while, and asked, "Is Nike with your Cabin?"

"Yup," answered Shay, popping the "p".

"Fine."

With that, Luna and the Ares counselor shook hands, and it was over. Danielle huffed, then marched away. Emrys followed after her, while reading a pocket book. Seth turned to face Shay.

"This means war," he glared.

Shay smirked in response.

Shay and Luna walked across the green to the Poseidon Cabin, their next destination.

"Oh, it will be," Shay muttered under her breath.

"Ugh," groaned Michael.

"Do I have to be on the same team as him?" he complained, motioning to Ben.

This whole week, Ben and Courtney had been spending a lot of time together – way more time than Michael pleased. Was he jealous? No, but he felt as if it were his responsibility to make sure Courtney didn't get hurt.

"Why not? Oh come on, Michael. It won't be so bad," Courtney reasoned, waving him over to her and Ben.

Michael groaned, then joined the duo (oh, is that what they are now?) as they strolled over towards the Camp Half-Blood woods. It was now 12:35, and the teams were gathering around to form their attack plans, creating strategies that they believed would surely bring the enemy down. The game was about to begin.

Courtney, Ben, and Michael joined the red team, which consisted of the Zeus, Iris, Hecate, Hermes, Ares, Nike, Hephaestus, Nemesis, and Poseidon Cabins. The opposing team, the blue team, comprised the Apollo, Athena, Thanatos, Hades, Hebe, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Tyche Cabins, and the tension to begin the game was great. Courtney joined the rest of the red team's cabin counselors as they shaped their attack plan, leaving Michael and Ben alone to gather their weapons.

Every opportunity she got, Courtney would pester Michael with random fun facts about Ben:

_Did you know he's Australian, Michael?_

Did you know that Ben's a son of Ares?

_Did you know that Ben likes long walks on the beach and candlelight dinners?_

Did you know that, even though, Ben seems like a total bad boy, he's actually a huge sweetie pie?

Michael didn't care. He didn't want to hear that Ben did this and Ben did that. Frankly, he didn't want to hear anything about Ben.  
And here he was standing right next to the guy.

Ben started whistling.

"So, Ben…how'd you get here?" Michael inquired, breaking the silence while strapping on a breastplate.

"By car?" Ben replied, while in the midst of putting on a helmet. He eyed Michael as if to say why he would ask such a question.

"By 'how', I mean: how exactly did you get here to Camp Half-Blood, being chased by the Amphisbaena and all?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Ben smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"My mom drove me here to camp, and as soon as I got out of the car, the monster showed up out of nowhere, like it came out a' thin air, and pounced. I ran as fast as I could." Ben continued in his oh-so-familiar Australian accent, as he regaled the events of his story to Michael.  
Ben was just getting to the part when he ran through the archery field when the horn blew. Michael checked his watch, the time being 12:50.

"C'mon, Chiron's about to start the game," he called over to Ben, who followed him over to the gathering crowd of half-bloods.

Courtney filed in next to Ben. Did Michael intend to make friends with Ben? Sure, right after he interrogated him, starting with why the Amphisbaena was chasing him in the first place.

"Quiet down now," drawled Dionysus, the camp director and god of wine. The campers just chattered louder.

"Shut up!" he said, throwing his Diet Coke into the crowd, only to narrowly miss the head of a satyr.

"Hey!" the satyr cried out, waving a fist high above his head. Dionysus ignored his complaints.

The crowd gradually quieted down.

"These infernal teenage brats," grumbled the god, who stepped back to make way for Chiron.

"Okay, everyone," he began, "most of you know the rules of the game. The creek is the boundary line, and the entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners captured by each team may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is NOT allowed," He stated, eyeing a few of the Ares campers, "The punishment for breaking this rule is the loss of dessert for a week."

"Only a week?" asked Ben, confused.

"Shhh," Michael hushed Ben as Chiron continued on.

"Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. I will serve as battlefield medic and referee. Any questions regarding the game?"

The crowd remained silent, and Chiron sighed.

"Let the games begin!"

**FINALLY! I'm DONE with this infernal chapter! Read and Review! :D**


	8. couldn't think of a name

**Hey guys! Let me just cut to the chase: thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Third Person POV seems to be suiting me pretty well, so I decided the entire story's going to be in that POV. No more "Shay's POV" or "Emrys' POV", just third person POV. :)**

**This is probably the longest thing I have ever written. So read it, and make me proud. O_O**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows who owns what around here, but just in case: Rick Riordan owns the PJO series and Camp Half-Blood.**

**Thanks to AvisQuest9513 for being an awesome Beta! **

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Still Third Person POV

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let the games begin!"

The red team crashed through the forest as quietly as they could – which was kind of hard, considering they had ten pounds of armor dragging them down. Shay, who was prowling beside Luna, scurried over to west woods, where Zeus' fist was located. She held the team's flag in hand, and climbing up the pile of rocks, she stuck the flag in what she thought an appropriate place, and climbed down.  
Zeus' fist had been a popular flag posting spot some years ago, during the time when the camp was always getting into trouble with Titans, Earth Mothers, and other deities. The red team had decided that it would be the ideal place to display their flag; no one would think to check there in a million years. The plan was fool proof.

"C'mon," said Luna to the rest of the demigods in their group. She led them over to the creek, where she sent each of them into a different direction.

"Courtney, Trent," she began, motioning them over to her, "I need you and your cabins to be offense."

They nodded in response, and set off into the east woods, where the red team was located.

"Kim," she called to the Iris Cabin counselor, "I need you to take the rest of the Iris, Zeus, and Nemesis Cabins to the north side of the woods."

Kim nodded. She and the rest of the group headed in their given direction.

"Jordan," she called over to the Hephaestus Counselor, "Did you guys set up the traps?"

He gave a curt nod, waiting for further instruction.

"Take the Hecate and Hermes Cabins and go to Bunker 9 on the south side. Feel free to take any prisoners."

He smirked. He and the aforementioned cabins ran into the brush.

Shay turned to the rest of the campers.

"Okay, I want half of the Nike Cabin to go to the west side. The rest of you will stay here and guard the flag."

Luna turned to the remaining half-bloods.

"For the rest of you," she stated, looking them each dead in the eye.

"We're going to find that flag."

***

Alexia cocked her head in thought, her dark brown curls falling over her face.

"Okay," she started, "I need the Apollo, Athena, Hebe, and Aphrodite Cabins to go to the east side and play offense."

Danielle and Aaron left with the rest of the aforementioned cabins. She turned to face the other demigods.

"Demeter, Dionysus, and Tyche Cabins, I want you guys to go over to Bunker 9 and look for the flag. There's bound to be some heavy traps there, so be careful. Try to take them out without getting yourselves killed."

They left to complete their task.

"Now then, I want everyone else to go to the north side and to carry out the rest of the plan. Are we clear?"

The half-bloods nodded and hurried over to their given positions.

"Wait, you," Alexia addressed Seth, who turned around in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. I have something I need you to do…"

***

Seth repeated the plan quietly to himself.

It was crazy.

It was risky.

It was _pure genius_. The plan was worthy of Athena herself. He just had to act quickly.

He stood in his appointed place, a few feet away from their flag, which was stuck high up on the branch of a tree. He backed into the shadows, eyeing the area carefully.

Now all he had to do was wait.

***

Danielle put a finger to her lip, signaling to the rest of the Apollo campers, who were perched up high in the trees, bows ready.

"Ready?" mouthed Aaron from the tree to her right. She nodded as a group from the red team ambled into the clearing below them.

"Where are they?" asked a girl heavy clad in armor. The tall, rugged demigod standing next to her scratched his head.

"I don't know…" he trailed off as he peered into the forest.

Aaron shifted in his tree, and a pinecone fell off its branch onto the forest floor.

"Crap," he hissed as it hit the ground.

Startled by the sound, the mob looked up, just in time to see a volley of arrows headed their way.

"Attack!" yelled Courtney as she held up a shield, the arrows bouncing off the celestial bronze with a "clang".

The members of the red team pressed forwards, dodging arrows and battling various adherents of the blue team, who branded swords and other weapons.

"Come down and fight like a man!" screamed Trent to the Apollo campers in the trees (no one in particular), swinging his sword blindly, knocking out a few of his team members in the process (wasn't a very smart one, was he?).

Just then, a loud "BOOM!" shook the forest. Everyone stopped.

"What was that, and what smells like rotten eggs?" asked a camper in bewilderment. The kid next to him shrugged in response.

Just then, another Apollo camper released an arrow, and, overlooking the noise, they continued to fight.

***

Even though most of his armor had been reduced to tatters, Michael was smiling like a maniac. A small band of demigods from the blue team had infiltrated their position at Bunker 9, and the Hermes, Hecate and rest of the Hephaestus Cabin tried hard to stand their ground.

As soon as the fight began, Michael couldn't tell what was going on. Spears and javelins flew across the room. Swords clashed, spells were being cast by the Hecate campers. A Hermes kid was sneaking around, bashing the nearest demigod on the head with a bronze plate, who crumpled to the ground.

It was madness.

Trying to avoid the brawl, Michael crawled under a worktable, going from under table to table until he got near the exit. He was two tables from leaving when he spotted a small jar of sulfur, an empty pail, and to his luck, a forge and a tub of water located a few feet away. Michael started thinking about the properties of sulfur, about sulfur fires and how to put them out properly. He smiled mischievously, an idea already forming in his head.

When he thought the coast was clear, he dashed to the table, grabbed the jar and bucket, and then ducked under another. He sat down and pried open the jar of sulfur.

"Ew, gross," he spat, pinching his nose as the sulfur's foul smell reached his nostrils. He quickly popped the lid back on. Michael began to crawl his way over to the forge.

"Hey!" a son of Demeter called.

Michael started to crawl faster. Just as the camper was about to reach him, the Hermes kid with the plate of celestial bronze appeared behind him, delivered a blow to the guy's head with a "Pang!", and the son of Demeter collapsed. The lanky son of Hermes gave Michael a thumbs up.

Michael smiled in gratitude, and returned to the task at hand.

When he reached the forge, he prayed to his father that all would go well. 'This is it,' he thought as he uncapped the lid of the jar of sulfur and poured the contents into the hot, flickering fire. He dipped the pail in the tub of water, and poured the bucket onto the flame. Michael, then ,ran across the room, putting as much distance between the forge and himself.

"Run!" he screamed.

The following explosion shook the very Bunker itself.

***

'What in Hades is that smell?' thought Shay as she walked through the clearing.

She had heard the explosion, but didn't pay it much mind. She was determined to find the blue team's flag.  
The small search party Luna had set up had dispersed in different directions. Shay went off into the northwest part of the woods (she knew because she had carried a compass), and so far, found nothing.

The night before, Shay had had a dream – a demigod dream. She dreamt that she was standing in a black void, nothing around her, but darkness, and the whisper of an eerie voice calling her name, "Shay…Shay."

The dream shifted; she found herself standing on a platform, looking down at a city lit aglow at night. She watched the rain pour down on the cobblestone streets.

"It's beautiful, you know," a feminine voice said.

Startled, Shay looked around, but no one was there, but her.

'Too bad Bo won't be around long enough to see it, ' the voice mused, closer now than it had been before.

She wanted to ask who the voice was, why they were talking about her older brother, but her voice wouldn't work, no matter how hard she tried to speak. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air, and them dream began to fade.

Just before it ended, the invisible woman's voice spoke again, "I'll tell you what – find my trumpet in the heartland, and I'll spare your brother. You better hurry," she purred in her ear. The scream still echoed in the background.

"He doesn't have much time."

The dream, then, faded, leaving Shay feeling cold and alone – cried the night away. She had meant to tell Luna about it in the morning, but they were so caught up with the game, that she forgot. Now that she was alone, she remembered, but that didn't help at all. Shay felt alone. It was as, if the voice from her dream was lingering behind her, waiting for the right moment to speak.

The sound of a twig breaking caused Shay to turn around, readying her bow. More noises followed; the rustling of the branches of the bush in front of her as a boy stepped into view.

"Hey," he was wearing no armor or anything that Shay could use to identify him as the enemy.

"Shay, right? I'm Seth."

"Are you playing?" she asked, her arrow still aimed at him. He stared at her blankly, then fixed his gaze on something behind her.

"Maybe…" he answered, trailing off, still looking at whatever it was behind Shay. She didn't turn around.

"What do you mean, "maybe"? Are you playing or not?"

"I am."

"On what team?"

"Blue."

Now she _definitely_ wasn't going to put her bow down.

Seth was tall and somewhat handsome, with dirty blonde hair and dark clothing. She suspected he was a son of Hades or some other emo god, but she wasn't exactly sure. A lot of kids were going emo these days. She put down her bow.

"What in Hades are you looking at?!" she said, spinning around. And then she saw it: the flag.

Shay's mind went into hyperdrive. If she could just get to the flag without him noticing…

She took a few steps past him, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her chin.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Shay asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your team should've picked a better place for your flag. It's way too obvious," Shay said, climbing up the branches of the tree and making her way to the flag. The boy stayed rooted to the ground.

"Alexia said it was fine."

"Well maybe you should consider the fact that Alexia might've been wrong for once," Shay called down from where she sat on the tree's highest branch, right next to the flag. She must have been really high up, because she could see the entire camp from there. She scooted closer to the flag.

Seth smirked.

"Yeah, right. Alexia's never wrong."

She moved even closer to the flag, her fingers touching the cloth. She was about to grab it and fly past the creek, (daughter of Zeus remember? Or was that just a Roman thing?) when, all of a sudden, Seth materialized right next to her on the branch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Seth said, referring to their view of the camp. Startled, Shay jumped, falling backwards off of her perch, and hurtled towards the ground.

"Ouch! Ooff! Ow!" came the muffled cries of Shay as she crashed through the tree's branches, and she was about to hit the ground when a shadow appeared below, and she found herself in Seth's arms.

Her face flushed pink.

"I think I deserve a "thank you"," he chuckled, looking down into her eyes. She saw her own reflection in his dark, ebony eyes.

"Put me down!" Shay said, cheeks enflamed as she glowered at the boy.

"Right after we take a little trip to the creek," he said, before walking towards the trunk of a tree. Shay was sure they were both going to get a mouthful of tree bark, but then they literally walked through the tree – into a black void, like the one in Shay's dream. Howling, screeching noises filled the air, and Shay widened her eyes in horror, burying her face in Seth's shirt. A voice – 'The voice from my dream,' she thought – whispered into her ear, "Shay," and right when she was about to scream, they appeared at the creek.

Seth put Shay down.

"_Never, ever_ take me shadow traveling _ever_ again. Do you understand me?"

He raised his eyebrows, then nodded. The sound of splashing made them turn around, and Alexia Jackson came running across the border, holding the red team's flag. Shay had lost track of time.

The blue team had won the game.

**BEST FREAKING CHAPTER EVER. REVIEW, PLEASE. I WANT TO KNOW IF ALL MY WORK WAS NOT IN VAIN. O_O**


	9. The Prophecy

**Hey…sorry about the whole late-update-thing. I've been really sick these past few days. I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**THANK YOU: AvisQuest9513 for just being plain AWESOME and for being the best Beta a girl could hope for! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the rights to Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I only own the story.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The morning after the game, everyone continued on with their regular routine. It was 9:30 a.m., and the campers began to head towards the mess hall for breakfast. Well, not _everyone…_

"How could we lose?!" cried Shay in agitation, once again hitting her head against the wall of the Zeus Cabin. The rest of Shay's cabin had already left for breakfast, and Luna, who was sitting cross-legged next to Shay, patted her best friend on the back. Last night had been crazy. Luna had had a dream, and it wasn't a regular one. She still remembered the voice, calling out her name, _'Luna, Luna…'_

Another loud cry from Shay broke her out of her thoughts.

"They won fair and square," the daughter of Iris said, but judging from the wail that followed, Luna didn't think that Shay had agreed with her remark.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Shay said, throwing her hands up in the air. Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Shay," Luna said, helping her friend to her feet, "It was just a game."

"Just a _game?!"_

In outrage, Shay, jerked her hand from Luna's grasp. Now Luna actually did roll her eyes. Shay was taking this way too far – she was too competitive.

"Let's just go to breakfast, 'kay?" said Luna, beckoning Shay to follow her out of the Cabin door.

Shay was about to open her mouth in protest, when a loud grumble interrupted her thought.

_"Fine."  
_  
With that mutter, the daughter of Zeus slipped on a pair of sneakers and followed Luna out the door.

_**12345678910**_

"Emrys!" cried a voice from behind. Emrys turned to see Danielle running up the hill to the mess hall in her pajamas.

"Danielle?" he choked, surprised, trying to swallow the food in his mouth. Emrys put down his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Omigods," she started, trying to catch her breath. Emrys raised an eyebrow, curious. Danielle looked around, then lowered her voice.

"I just got a prophecy from the Oracle."

Aaron, who had overheard the conversation, stood up from his seat at the Apollo table.

"If you'll excuse me for a second," he muttered, before going over to the Thanatos table. He sat down next to Danielle, which gained a stern look from Chiron, but he just ignored it.

"You said what now?!"

"Quiet!" Danni hissed. Turning back to Emrys, she continued on.

"It was crazy. I had this dream last night –"

"Wait," Emrys said, breaking his sandwich into bite-sized pieces, "You had a dream light night, too? What happened? And who's the Oracle?"

Danielle pursed her lips in thought, then answered, "In my dream, I was standing on this deck, high above a city at night. When I looked to my left, you were there, looking down, but you didn't seem to know I was there. When I looked to my right, Seth was there, too, but he didn't see me either. And then this voice…" she shivered, "A voice – female, maybe – started cackling behind me. 'Find my horn', said the voice, 'or I will find you.' And just when I turned to see who it was – "

"The scene vanished," Emrys finished, "The dream ended there, didn't it?"

Danielle nodded.

"How did you know – "

"Like I said before – I had a dream, too – by the sound of it, we shared the same one. You were standing on my right, and to my left, an unfamiliar girl. She had long, light brown hair, green eyes, and – "

His sentence was cut short when two girls walked into the mess hall.

"Guys," he said anxiously, "that's her."

Emrys pointed across the hall to the girl, who had joined the line of hungry campers at the front of the hall. They craned their necks to see her.

"Whoa," said Aaron, "There's definitely something going on here."

A moment of eerie silence passed between them.

"So, who's the Oracle again?" Emrys spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oh," said Danni, turning to face him, "the Oracle is the spirit of Delphi, who was a priestess at the temple of Apollo. She spoke his prophecies and predictions, and people go to her for advice, or important information. Every century, or so, the spirit of Delphi chooses a female, mortal host who –"

"Who, at the moment, is Rachel Elizabeth Dare," added Aaron.

"It is she who inherited the gift of prophecy and it is she who shall pass it on to a successor. Rachel lives in a cave in the woods," Danielle said, "and has been the Oracle since the Titan War. She's really old."

Crinkling her nose, Danielle popped one of Emrys' grapes into her mouth.

"Yeah," Aaron said, "She's, like, thirty, but looks about sixteen."

"What was the prophecy?" Emrys asked, chewing on another piece of his sandwich.

"She said:

_'The sky will fall, and he shall rise  
The storm will come in five days' time  
By Rainbow's hand, the battle won  
For Death, the war has just begun.'"  
_  
Danielle sat quietly as she waited for their reactions. The hum and chatter of the other campers' talking could be heard in the background. They remained silent. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Aaron spoke up.

"We have to tell Chiron."

_**12345678910**_

"Hey, guys!" called Ben, running up the hill to meet his friends in the arena. Courtney and Michael lowered their weapons and turned to face him.

"We were kind of in the middle of something," said Michael, irritation creeping into his voice.

They had been sparring for a while, mostly to improve Michael's sword skills, but Mike and Courtney weren't really getting anywhere. Ben didn't seem to notice Michael's hostility.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Just wanted to drop in and say hi," Ben said, smiling. Courtney smiled as Michael sighed in return.

"What's up?" she said, sitting down as she wiped her brow with a towel. Ben and Mike sat on either side of her.

"Nothing much. I was just at breakfast and wanted to see if you guys wanted anything –"

The conch horn blew in the distance, cutting him off.

They shared a quick and worried glance; the trio silently made their way over to the Big House.

"What could it be?" Courtney asked, pushing her way through the crowd.

Her two friends emerged from the mob shortly after her. On the veranda stood Chiron, two campers at his side. His wore a gravely expression. Mr. D stood to his left. Chiron stomped on the deck, quieting the worried murmurs of the campers.

"How many of you had a dream last night?" he asked urgently. Three-hundred pairs of eyes curiously blinked up at him.

"Well?"

"Um…I did."

A girl raised her hand in the back. The crowd parted as she walked up to the Big House. She was tall, with green eyes and long, light brown hair. Courtney recognized her as a daughter of Iris, and one of the leaders of the red team in yesterday's game of Capture the Flag. She looked down and started fumbling with the zipper on her jacket.

A second voice called out.

"I did," said a boy, who made his way over to the porch. He wore all black.

'Probably a son of Hades,' thought Courtney, as he took his place next to the tall girl.

"Is that all?" asked Chiron, scanning the crowd. One last hand raised.

Another girl walked up to the porch. She had short, curly, reddish brown hair, and stormy green eyes. She didn't say a word as she stood away from the others, next to Mr. D. Chiron took one last look at the crowd.

"If any of you have anything you need to tell me, say it now."

No one said a word. Chiron grunted.

"Very well. You are all dismissed."

The campers dispersed and headed off into different directions. Ben spoke up.

"That sure was weird, mates."

"Yeah," Courtney muttered, eyes distracted.

She looked back as the five campers, Chiron and Mr. D entered the Big House, having the strangest feeling that she needed to be there, too.

**Well, I'm satisfied. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review, it might make me feel better! :D**


	10. AND THE QUEST BEGINS

**Hey everybody! I decided to be nice today and post a few days ahead of schedule! :D**

**Thanks to AvisQuest9513 for being the world's best Beta! :) Also, thanks to I am Krista Daughter of Apollo for being so nice and Luna's #1 fan! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own the PJO franchise, no matter what you may think. Such a pity. I would've taken such good care of it. :(**

**ENJOY, MY MINIONS! **

**LILYLILYLILYLILY**

Seth shifted in his chair. The past few hours had definitely been weird.

First, he had had this crazy dream where he was standing next to Shay - you know, the girl he seduced during capture the flag? - and Danielle, and this creepy female voice told him to find her horn. Seth didn't exactly classify that as normal.

Then, today, Chiron had asked the campers if they had had a dream the night before. How did Chiron know about the dream?

Seth, later on, found himself raising his hand, and then standing on a stage next to a bunch of other demigods. He knew some of them, like Danielle, one of his best friends, Emrys, the newbie, and Shay, the pretty daughter of Zeus that had failed to kick his butt yesterday. The other girl, he had never met, but he had heard from another camper that her name was Loony, or something like that.

A little while afterwards, they all headed into the Big House.

Chiron sat down at the head of the table (it was a ping pong table, but no one seemed to mind). Seth sat down next to Shay, who had quickly scooted her chair farther away from him. Seth frowned. Somebody was being a sore loser. On Shay's right sat the girl he didn't know the name of, who had raised her hand before him. On Shay's left sat Danielle, who sat next to Emrys, whom sat next to Mr. D. On Seth's left was Chiron, who began to clear his throat.

"Last night," Chiron began, "I believe you all had the same dream, in which you were standing on a terrace, overlooking a city, and a feminine voice told you to find her horn. Am I correct?" He said, looking around for assurance. All the demigods nodded, except for Shay who timidly raised her hand.

"Hypothetically speaking, what if I didn't have that dream last night? What if I dreamt it the night before?" asked Shay, raising an eyebrow.

Chiron raised an eyebrow in return.

"Do you have something to say, Miss LeBeau?"

"I…I had a similar dream to the one Chiron described two days ago, the night before Capture the Flag," Shay said, nervously wringing her hands in her lap. She averted their gazes and looked down at her hands.

"The voice told me that my mortal brother, Bo, is in danger and that he doesn't have much time."

"Shay," said Luna with a frown, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shay shamefully looked away.

"Maybe this has something to do with the prophecy I got today," said Danielle, trying to lighten the mood, "It could have something to do with your brother."

"What prophecy?" asked Luna, tilting her head to the side.

"After I had my dream, something told me to visit Oracle. This morning I went by her cave, and said:

_'The sky will fall, and he shall rise  
The storm will come in five days' time  
By Rainbow's hand, the battle won  
For Death, the war has just begun.'"  
_  
Seth furrowed his brow in concern. "Who's this 'he' it's talking about?"

"That's the problem," said Emrys, "We don't know."

Leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the ping pong table was Luna.

"Well, at least we know it's a male," said Luna all too cheerfully.

"I'm fairly certain that the 'rainbow' mentioned in the prophecy refers to Luna, and that 'death' refers to Emrys," said Chiron, watching at the two demigods in thought, "You will both have an important role in what is to come."

"Do you guys think that 'he' could be Kronos?" asked Seth, alarm creeping into his voice, "Do you think he could have –"

"Impossible," said Chiron, "It's only been twenty-five years since he was defeated in the Titan war. It took Kronos thousands of years to reform in the past. The idea of Kronos reforming so soon is preposterous."

Luna nodded in agreement. "He's right. How would he have risen so quickly?"

"You guys have a point," admitted Seth, "But if you're wrong…we'll have one heck of a problem on our hands."

Mr. D pulled a Coke out of thin air.

"It's been twenty-five years already?" he said, smiling cheerfully, "Good - only twenty-five more to go."

He took a loud slurp from his Coke.

Chiron sighed, detesting the idea of what he was about to say.

"I suppose we have to issue a quest. Emrys, and Luna, you're definitely going to have to participate." – at this, the blond grimaced; the daughter of Iris, on the other hand, merely grinned – "Danielle, since Rachel told you the prophecy, you're going too. Seth, since you had the same dream as the others, you will go also. And Shay," he said, his words becoming softer, his face less grave and more comforting, "you need to be there too. I hope you will find what you're looking for."

He didn't say brother, but Seth had a feeling that Chiron wasn't talking about Bo.

"But, where do we look?" Seth asked, leaning back in his chair.

"In my dream, the voice said that her horn was in the heartland," said Shay, who Seth noticed hadn't spoken a lot during the conversation.

"Isn't that another name for the Midwest?" Danielle thought aloud.

Emrys answered with a nod.

"We'll start there then," said Luna.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Emrys in anticipation.

Everyone, then, leaned forward, eager to hear when they would depart.

Seth looked around the room, eyeing his soon-to-be teammates. He'd been at camp for a good while, and knew that none of them had ever been on a quest before. Honestly, this was Seth's first quest, too, and deep down, he was scared out of his wits. Most of the campers didn't get the opportunity to leave camp during the summer. Only one major quest had been issued in the past twenty-five years, and that didn't go as well as the camp thought it would. Four demigods had set off looking for the girdle of Aphrodite, but only three returned. He didn't want this quest to end the same.

"'When do we leave?" asked Luna, "Now, of course! Besides, we only have five days until the world ends. Bo doesn't have much time."

She stood triumphantly, and headed towards the door. Stopping, she looked back at the other demigods expectantly. Raising an eyebrow, she eyed them. "Well?"

Seth stood.

"C'mon guys," he muttered, trying to sound braver than he felt, "We have a world to save."

**LILYLILYLILYLILY**

"Acela Express arrives in five minutes," an automated voice boomed over the speakers.

Shay watched as the circular lights by the track blink on and off, signifying that their train was on its way. She turned around to face the rest of her quest mates. Danielle was talking to Seth, Emrys by her side; Shay watched as Luna threw a couple of bucks to a duo dancing to "Gangnam Style" in the center of the busy station.

Chiron had had Argus drive them to the station in downtown Brooklyn, where they would take a train to Chicago, which was in the center of the Midwest Region. After a long debate over whether they would start at St. Louis or Kansas City, Emrys had come up with this idea instead, and they had all agreed.

The only things Shay had taken on the quest with her was a duffel bag full of clothes, snacks, and money that she had been given by the camp store, and her mother's locket. It was gold, and had a picture of her family nestled into the frame: Shay, her mother, and Bo. Her father, Zeus, wasn't there. He never was, but she seldom cared. After learning that she was a half-blood, Shay learned to accept the fact that he wouldn't always be there for her, and that a demigods' life was often a lonely one. She had Luna, of course, who had taken her under her wing as soon as she stepped into camp. Shay was glad for that, but she every so often, she'd long for something else. Just then, a voice spoke from behind.

"So, I'm pretty sure somebody owes me an explanation."

Shay jumped as she spun around to face Luna.

"Didn't see you there," said Shay, relieved, "I almost thought you were a monster or something."

Luna smirked.

"I can act like a monster if I want to," she stated, "but that's not why I'm standing here, is it?"

"I know, I know, I should've told you about the dream." said Shay, "Then again, why didn't you tell me about your dream?" she asked.

"Because someone's life wasn't in danger," said Luna simply.

Hefting her backpack off of her shoulders, Luna laid it down on the subway floor. Shay watched as she sat down on it, strangely silent. The silence, thankfully, did not last for long. Smiling cheekily, Luna patted the spot next to her and told Shay to sit down or else. Shay rolled her eyes and obeyed her friend's request.

A long silence unfolded.

"My life sucks," said Shay finally.

"I know."

"I'm a terrible friend. I should've said something sooner."

"You should have."

"Are those hairy guys staring at us?"

"You are – wait, what?"

Shay motioned to the far left. Turning her head, Luna could see a large group of rather hairy men wearing orange jumpers. Every so often, they glanced their way. The men looked so stout and rugged in their orange jumpsuits; the group looked like they had just escaped from jail.

"You think they're monsters?" whispered Shay.

Luna nodded as their train began to make its way down the track.

Over the noise of the train, Luna said, "We have to get on the train, and quick!"

They both scrambled to their feet as the train pulled in at the station.

"C'mon!" called Shay to the rest of the group. The train doors slid open; they quickly followed her and Luna onto the train car.

There weren't a lot of seats left, but Seth got up from where he sat.

"Here, you can have my seat," he offered, grabbing the pole in front of her.

Muttering a quick "Thank you," she hastily sat down. She glanced out of the window behind her. The group of bushy men was bristly making its way to the train, shoving mortals that got in their way. The train car doors began to slide closed, and as the men got nearer, Shay began to pray.

"Please, please, please," she mumbled, crossing her fingers as the men got closer, and the doors continued to slide shut. Luna, who was standing off to the left holding a pole, looked on. The doors were a few inches apart, right about to close when a clawed hand reached out, and stopped the door from sliding. A smiling, bearded face stuck itself through the crack as the doors slid open again.

"Ello, there. Glad me and my mates didn't get to miss the train," he greeted everyone in a feigned British accent.

The subway riders looked on tediously, but he just smiled back, and he and his band of hairy misfits made their way onto the train. A couple of them had managed to find seats in the overcrowded car. Six others stood holding on to poles in the aisle.

"Note to self," Shay muttered, "Kick Janus' butt. Stupid god of doorways can't do his stupid job…"

Defeated, Shay slumped in her chair, half-expecting for the men to attack them. She waited.

About an hour later, Shay shifted impatiently in her chair. So far, nothing. They were approaching Philadelphia, and the hairy guys hadn't so much as glanced at them. She was getting tired of waiting to die. It was getting boring.

She considered fighting them off. Then again, that might have caused a scene among the mortals. Maybe that was why the monsters wouldn't attack: too many witnesses.

Shay turned her head around to face the window behind her and watched as the scenery rushed by. They were rolling through the city; skyscrapers zoomed by, and Shay waved to a little girl playing in a park. Then she started thinking about her brother.

"It's not fair," she thought. "Why me, of all people?"

Shay figured that's how Percy Jackson felt when Hera wiped his memory and sent him off to Camp Jupiter, and how Jason Grace felt when he ended up at Camp Half-Blood. Even though none of those things ever happened to her, she believed that losing Bo was equally painful.

'Ugh' she thought, groaning at the stocky, shaggy monsters-in-disguise, 'Kill me already!'

Seth turned his head to face her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, having heard her groan not a moment before.

Shay rolled her eyes.

That last person she wanted to talk to was Seth. He had humiliated her in front of everyone yesterday. Just because they were on the same quest together didn't mean that they had to be friends.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now, okay?" said Shay, trying hard to sound annoyed. Crossing her arms, she held her head high, trying to look dignified while averting Seth's gaze.

A mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

"But you just did."

She glared at him.

"Can you just leave me alone?! Go play with those little kids or something," said Shay, referring to a group of toddlers with on the other side of the car. Seth responded with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'd rather be here with – " he quickly cut himself off. To Shay, it sounded like he was going to say "with you," but she highly doubted it. It's not like she wanted him to say it either.

"Um, yeah," said Seth, who was quickly trying to change the subject.

"Anyway, um…I'm really sorry about your brother."

Shay raised an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault. And he's not dead; don't say sorry unless you have a reason to," she said somewhat bitterly. As she watched Seth's face become a mask of hurt, Shay looked away. Seth began to turn away, but stopped to glance out of the window behind Shay.

"We're in Philadelphia," he said looking out of the window as the train pulled into a large, crowded station. Shay turned around to look, and saw that he was right.

Right on cue, the automated voice came on, saying, "We have arrived at the 15th Street Station in Philadelphia."

The train car doors slid open.

"All passengers off-boarding please exit the train."

A dozen passengers got up to exit the train; the bushy band of convicts remained seated. Shay eyed them warily, and Seth, following her gaze, saw the group.

"What's up with the jailbirds?" asked Seth, nodding his head towards the men. The woman sitting next to Shay rose from her seat to exit the train, and Seth took her place next to Shay.

"Luna and I are pretty sure that they're monsters," she responded.

"I mean, just look at them. That much hair has to be illegal. I wonder what the mortals see…"

Seth cracked a smile, and Shay's heart did a little flip like it wanted to come out of her chest.

'Stupid heart," she thought, "I'm trying to think.'

She continued to survey the supposed monsters.

There weren't a lot of passengers left after the train continued on down the track. Their next stop would be Washington, D.C., and Shay was afraid that after most of the passengers got off, the monsters would attack. Even though Chiron said the fastest way for them to travel was through the subway system, Shay thought that it certainly wasn't the safest.

A little while after the train started moving on down the track, Luna walked over to where Seth and Shay were sitting. Shay thought that a little part of her seemed surprised, but she didn't have the slightest idea why.

Luna just went on saying, "I think we should get off in D.C."

"What?" said Shay, sitting up in shock.

"Do you know how much time we'd lose?"

"I know, I know, but those guys over there don't look very friendly, do they?" she said, and Shay understood that she was talking about the British monster tourists – "We need to avoid them by getting off as soon as possible. Sure, we may lose a day or two trying to find a better mode of transportation, but it's the safest way to go." Shay sighed, rubbing a hand on her temple.

"No more stops till D.C., right?" Luna responded with a nod. Shay grunted, then answered, "Fine," before Luna let out a sigh.

"Good. I'll feel safer knowing I'm not constantly going to die."

"We're demigods. We always die," said Seth, with a "duh" expression written all over his face. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just try to get some sleep before we make it to Washington; we have a long way ahead of us."

As soon as Luna said it, Shay felt her eyes droop. She hadn't slept in days; her vivid dreams seemed to block out all sleep.

"Yeah, you're right. We should just lay low for a little while," she murmured, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier, "Maybe we all should just – " she dozed off before she could finish her sentence, unknowingly resting her head on a somewhat pleased Seth's shoulder.

And that's when the dream began.

** Oh-h-kay, This chapter was 2,942 words long, excluding A/Ns. I think that many words is fair grounds for me to stop writing for today. I've been working on this for a while, you know, and I apologize for such a long wait. Any questions? Answers? Predictions? Post it in you review; thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
